godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Rodan (MonsterVerse)
|weight = |wingspan = |eye = Yellow |status = Alive |allies = Godzilla MUTO 3 Scylla Behemoth Methuselah Leafwings |enemies = Ghidorah Mothra |portrayedby = Jason Liles (motion capture) |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island (cameo) |lastappearance = Godzilla: King of the Monsters |roar = }} Rodan of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Rodan, is a prehistoric flying reptile created by Legendary Pictures that appears in the 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''as the secondary antagonist. Name Rodan's original name, 'Radon', is based on 'Pteranodon'. The spelling of Radon in Japanese also corresponds to the name of Ladon, a dragon-like monster represented in Greek Mythology. Design Appearance This incarnation of Rodan has a larger wingspan compared to any of his interpretations, with a fiery glow coating the bottom edge. His physique and general appearance bear a strong resemblance to a bird of prey, with dark-red skin, a v-split crest with the ends curling inward. He lacks teeth, much like the Showa and Millenium incarnations, though his beak has a serrated look to it, giving the illusion of teeth. He retains the spade-shaped tail from his 1956, Showa, and 2004 incarnations. His eyes are yellow and rather cat-like. He still retains spikes on his chest, though, compared to other incarnations, they are smaller and less defined. Portrayal Rodan is portrayed through a mix of motion capture from Jason Liles and CGI. Roar Rodan's roar is more akin to a screech or a scream, and is quite different from the roars of his previous incarnations. Rodan also makes low, guttural clicks and growls that sound oddly similar to the MUTOs, albeit deeper in tone. Personality Rodan possesses an aggressive nature. He is seen destroying jets and other aircraft that fly near him, but whether this is done out of defense or pure malice is debatable. It is revealed that like most of the other Titans, Rodan's allegiance is to the Alpha, regardless of the latter's intentions. When Ghidorah overpowers Rodan and seemingly had Godzilla killed, Rodan acknowledges Ghidorah as the new Alpha Titan and follows him no matter what. Rodan aids Ghidorah in his battle against Godzilla by fighting Mothra, only to be incapacitated when Mothra stabs him with her stinger. Upon seeing Godzilla destroying Ghidorah, Rodan acknowledges the former as the new Alpha Titan by being the first to bow down to him. Origins The MonsterVerse Rodan is a member of a prehistoric superspecies known as ''Titanus Rodan who have existed for over millions of years, co-evolving alongside other giant monsters like Godzilla and the Titans. The species evolved volcanic and rock-like characteristics to lie dormant and hidden against mountains and rock formations, in the process developing pyrokinetic abilities. One member of the species, as shown in Godzilla: King of the Monsters, is found by Monarch hibernating within a volcano on Isla de Mara, Mexico. History ''Kong: Skull Island'' In 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin briefed James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who once ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Rodan, along with Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. 1991 Under the guise of "environmental research", a Monarch team established a quarantine zone around the dormant volcano on Isla de Mara. Over the years, the zone grew from a small scientific outpost into a full containment facility around the mouth of the volcano, which is then dubbed Monarch Outpost 56. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ]]In ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Rodan is lying dormant in a Monarch facility located in a volcano until Emma Russell and the rest of Alan Jonah's eco-terrorist group deactivate the containment grid and use the ORCA to awaken him, causing the volcano to erupt. Monarch fighter jets attack Rodan in an attempt to lure him to Monster Zero. Rodan gives chase and levels a nearby city with the sonic waves caused by the flapping of his wings. Rodan destroys the majority of the squadron, save for the USS Argo, which leads him to Monster Zero. The two Titans briefly battle in the middle of the storm created by Monster Zero, with the three-headed dragon gaining the upper hand and sending Rodan plummeting into the sea. Rodan escapes the area before the Oxygen Destroyer is detonated, and is seen bowing to Monster Zero (now dubbed Ghidorah by Monarch) while it is perched atop the Isla de Mara volcano, acknowledging the new Titan as the Alpha. Rodan accompanies Ghidorah as it builds a roost in Washington DC, where he engages with Monarch in another aerial dogfight. When Madison Russell activates the ORCA in Boston, attracting the attention of Ghidorah, Rodan follows the Alpha Titan. In Boston, Rodan engages Mothra in battle, where she is pinned to a building. As Rodan attempts to kill Mothra, she stabs him through the left shoulder, incapacitating him for the duration of the battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah. After Godzilla kills Ghidorah, Rodan and the other Titans acknowledge Godzilla as their new Alpha by bowing down to him. News clippings during the credits reveal that Rodan has flown to and made a nest in a volcano north of Fiji, and his presence has attracted thousands of spectators. Abilities Bio-volcanic Nature Rodan possesses an internal volcanic combustion system, causing him to radiate heat, the temperature of which can reach up to . He can also expel lava from the orifices located on the outer edges of his wings and he used this ability to scorch Mothra's wings, weakening her ability to fly. The novelization reveals that Rodan is able to make volcanoes erupt by simply flying over them. Cyclonic Drift Streams When flying at top speed, Rodan's massive wings are powerful enough to create a sonic thunderclap that can level entire cities as he flies overhead. Durability Due to his geothermal armor and size, Rodan is able to completely shrug off bullets from rifles and hibernate inside a dormant volcano for millennia. He can even withstand the full force of Ghidorah's gravity beams. Even after Mothra used her stinger to stab him in his sternum, Rodan was merely incapacitated and managed to recover after a short period of time. Flight Despite being much larger in size, Rodan has a skeletal structure similar to that of a Pteranodon and thus is capable of fast, long-distance flight. Speed and Agility Rodan is fast enough to keep up with military fighter jets, the Argo, and to intercept Mothra from attacking Ghidorah. Strength and Combat Rodan uses his beak, talons, and wings as his primary weapons. He can easily crush fighter jets with his beak and talons before performing a 360° spin mid-flight, using his wings to destroy surrounding fighter jets. Rodan is also strong enough to grapple in the sky with other flying Titans such as Ghidorah and Mothra. Weaknesses Mothra's Stinger Although Rodan's geothermal armor makes him invulnerable to most forms of attacks, Mothra's stinger is able to pierce through it and makes him writhe in agonizing pain. Trivia *Rodan is somewhat smaller than the original Rodan in the Showa era films, however it is possible that Rodan's height could be a matter of posture whether or not to be forward‐bent. *This Rodan is the first of its incarnations with a wider wingspan than that of Mothra within the same continuity. *As seen on the Monarch Sciences website, Monarch Outpost 56, where Rodan is contained homages 1956, the year when Rodan was released. List of appearances *''Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju